¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!
by moniklaa
Summary: Lana y Clark cierra un ciclo... Lana regresa para hablar con Clark sobre su sentimientos por Lois y deciden terminar su relación como solo amigos.


Happy Birthday! By Mina Aino

Miro el cielo estrellado, Lois estaba tan lejos, no sabía si ella volvería, por segunda vez la perdía, acomodo sus manos a la ventana del granero, y vio una leve estrella fugaz.

-"Estarás a salvo"

La imagino en su cabeza y solo pudo sonreír nunca imagino amar a esa chica, y menos de la forma en la que lo hacía, tenía que admitir que durante el primer día de Lois en África él la había espiado, solo para asegurarse que estuviera bien, y en realidad planeo hacerlo hasta que ella regresar, ser su sombra…

Pero se dio cuenta que tal vez Lois necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos por él así que decidió esperar, a que ella estuviera lista.

Era una noche más en la que solo podía pensar en ella, estaba tan solo, Chloe seguía con su búsqueda de Oliver, la última vez que la vio fue en el aeropuerto cuando despidieron a Lois, y de eso ya eran casi dos meses, levanto su mano y vio la hora en el reloj de su padre, eran casi las 12 en punto, no tenia mas animo de salir y usar el traje…

Se dijo a si mismo mientras añoraba impaciente que por una noche Metropolis no se desmoronaría.

-"Te amo, Lois"

Susurro mientras veía la luna, un evidente rechinido de madera lo distrajo, eran los escalones viejos que al ser pisados hacia un ruido muy particular.

-"Por alguna razón sabia que estarías aquí"

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, una evidente sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a pelinegra frente a él.

-"¡Lana!"

Ella se acerco hasta él con una profunda sonrisa, no había más daño ningún efecto en él.

-"Estoy bien ahora Clark"

-"¿Cómo fue qué?

Con un gesto lo hizo guardar silencio, tomo sus manos entre la suyas y se dirigieron hasta la ventana.

-"El cielo nocturno de Smallville es más hermoso que cualquiera en todo el mundo, lo extrañaba…"

Clark la miro, y regreso la vista al cielo.

-"Y es más perfecto verlo contigo"

-"Me alegra que hayas vuelto"

La voz de Clark fue sincera, pero algo lejana.

-"Si a mi igual"

Lo miro y regreso la vista a la belleza del cielo, ambos lo contemplaban con un brillo en sus ojos.

-"Es más que perfecto"

Comento mientras veía su reloj, Clark la miro sin entender lo que sucedía.

-"Lana, sucede algo"

-"Ya es Viernes, son las doce en punto"

Él aun no entendía lo que ella decir ni por qué sus ojos se veía tan iluminados al decir eso.

-"Tengo algo para ti"

Solo sus manos y bajo por las escaleras, él permaneció esperando algo confundido y con la cejas acordabas.

-"¿Lana?"

Camino hasta las escaleras pero el lugar estaba casi en penumbras.

-"¿Donde estas?"

Una ráfaga de viento cruzo detrás de él, y al darse la vuelta Lana lo esperaba junto a la ventana con un perfecto pastel de cumpleaños.

-"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Clark!"

Su voz fue suave y dulce, el kriptoniano la miro sorprendido se acerco hasta ella mirando el pastel.

-"Lo había olvidado por completo, hay demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza últimamente"

-"Cuando fue la última vez que tuviste pastel de cumpleaños"

Clark sonrió mucho más intenso que la primera vez, ella lo miro más que enamorada.

-"Bueno creo que era de color azul, estaba muy… incomible, Lois no es la mejor en la cocina… hizo carne y parecía una suela dura… "

Una leve risa escapo de su boca.

-"Bien este no es azul, pero lo hice yo misma"

Se acerco al baúl y coloco el pastel sobre él mientras encendía las velas.

-"Lana sobre Lois yo creo que deberías saber algo"

Se aproximo hasta ella, Lana se levanto con el pastel.

-"Pide un deseo"

Clark bajo la mirada y volvió a sonreír se sentía como el chico de 16 años frente a la que había sido su vecina toda una vida.

Soplo con los ojos cerrados, Lana lo contemplaba mientras el leve hilo de humo de las escasas velas se perdía frente a ambos.

-"Listo"

Abrió los ojos y soltó los hombros.

-"Si"

La miro y recordó tantas cosas, y de pronto volvió a su cabeza Lois.

-"Tengo algo que decirte"

Su voz era seria, ella dejo el pastel, y lo acompaño a la ventana.

-"Las cosas han cambiado aquí desde la boda de Chloe"

-"Creo que estoy acostumbrada a que las cosas cambien bruscamente, es Smallville…no"

-"SI bueno es más complicado que eso"

Clark necesitaba decirle que estaba enamorado de Lois, solo para garantizar que Lana no estuviera confundida con su situación, además no quería herir a Lana, la miro alejarse y como esta observaba iluminada cada detalle del lugar como si hubiera extrañado estar ahí.

-"Sabes aun no puedo evitar mirarme y mirarte a ti aquí, iluminado por las velas del pastel, creo que tenía 15 o 16 años"

Clark se aproximo hasta ella, mientras sus ojos se quedaba enfocados en los ojos de la joven, recordando era casi una vida.

-"Me dijiste que algunas personas querían celebrar el día en que llegue a sus vida"

-"No lo has olvidado"

La cara de la pelinegra se ilumino, y tomo las manos del kriptoniano.

-"Como lo haría, fue el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida"

Esa frase taladro la mente de Lana, su corazón se agito al sentir mas calidez en el toque de las manos de Clark, bajo la mirada y decidió ser fuerte, lo amaba más que ese perdido cumpleaños de su pasado, y había llegado a la conclusión de que Clark era el único en toda su vida, el eterno dueño de su corazón, y que sin importar lo que sucediera lo amaría.

-"Yo no he podido olvidar tus palabras"

Su voz fue dulce y baja como si solo le susurrara.

-"Nunca he sido elocuente así que creo que fue un momento de iluminación"

-"Me dijiste que habías pedido el mismo deseo desde los 5 y…"

Una sonrisa se dibujo en ambos, Clark no había podido evitar sonrojarse recordar lo que había dicho.

-"Que yo era tu deseo"

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y sintió deseo de soltar sus manos, pero al mirar la inmensidad de sus ojos verdes se mantuvo cuerda, y quieta frente a él.

-"Si lo piensas este no solo es tu cumpleaños"

Su voz intento ser divertida, cómica; Clark la observo aturdido.

-"Este es el día de nuestro aniversario"

-"¿Aniversario?"

-"Si, tomaste mis manos y te atreviste a besarme"

-"Creo que ni siquiera estuvimos juntos una semana así que no estoy seguro que eso cuente"

-"Lo sé pero fue nuestro inicio"

Era justo el momento de un beso, ambos lo sabían, pero también sabían que eso no sucedería, guardaron silencio uno frente al otro.

Nada que los atreviera a reaccionar, Clark la miro y supo que antes de que algo pasara necesitaba decir lo que sentía, decirle a Lana lo que había pasado desde que se fue y lo más importante hablarle de su relación con Lois.

-"Lana tengo algo que confesar"

Ella se alejo sabía bien lo que estaba por venir, se había dicho que sería fuerte pero cuando escucho la crudeza de su voz todo se estremeció.

Sus ojos se humedecieron pero trato de tranquilizarse y mostrarse bien ante él, le di la espalda y volvió hasta Clark con una sincera sonrisa.

-"No tienes que decirlo…"

Supo su mano en su mejilla, y permaneció ahí con el rostro de Clark más que confundido.

-"Lana yo…"

Ella lo interrumpió, con un gesto, miraba perdida los labios del kriptoniano, cuanto se moría por volver a besarlos.

-"Lo sé todo"

Subió la vista, esos ojos era esos mismos ojos dulces que tanto amaba, Clark se alejo le incomodaba la cercanía y en realidad no entendía que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica.

-"Te amo Clark y siempre lo hare"

Se acerco y le dio un beso muy simple en el costado del labio, él después de eso se volvió a alejar, miraba perdido la bellísima luna.

-"Lana la verdad es que…"

Su voz fue cortante y con un notable nudo en la garganta, la pelinegra se acerco hasta él, con la misma vivacidad con la que había estado toda la noche, tomo su mano y se perdió junto con él en lo especial del cielo de Smallville.

-"Cuando tenias dieciséis yo era tu deseo… era muy bello Clark, romántico…"

Guardo silencio, solo esperando que él la mirara cuando por fin lo hizo sonrió y continúo hablando.

-"… los años han pasado, y estamos en el mismo sitio con la luna de testigo, y un pastel…"

-"Lana"

Ella lo miro pidiéndole que la dejara hablar.

-"…pero sé que bien lo que pediste. Es triste hacerlo pero"

Se alejo del ventana y miro el pastel, Clark se acerco hasta ella preocupado y aun sin comprender.

-"Es a ella a quien deseas ahora"

Se dio la vuelta y trato de serenarse, Clark la miraba penetrantemente y quieto.

-"Tu deseo de cumpleaños es Lois"

-"Lana no sé como paso"

Parecía trata de arreglar las cosas y hacerla sentir mejor, pero él no podía comprender exactamente lo que Lana trataba de decirle.

-"Esta bien, no deseo reclamar ni buscar culpables"

Se acerco y volvió a tomar sus manos, seguía con esa sonrisa y ese tono de felicidad en la voz.

-"Eres la persona más importante, y siempre lo serás; y me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… despertar cada mañana en tus brazos… esa es mi realidad"

Clark la miraba, no sabía que debía decir no parecía ser una súplica ni un deseo de volver; pero entonces que era, permaneció inmóvil frente a ella.

-"Me tomo mucho tiempo pero creo que esto es lo mejor, lo que tuvimos es solo tu yo y mío, y sin importa con quien este seguirá así, imborrable"

Puso su mano en el pecho del kriptoniano y suspiro aliviada.

-"El nosotros se quedara guardado, como un sueño más que perfecto…"

-"…siempre estaré ahí para ti sin importar nada"

-"Lana yo siempre velare por tu seguridad, de eso no hay duda"

-"Lo sé, siempre fuiste mi único compañero…"

Tomo aire y volvió a sonreír con la vista en el cielo y en una luz brillante que parecía cruzarlo.

-"Cuando apagaste las velas pedí un deseo"

Se alejo hasta la ventana, el solo se quedo quieto viéndola de espaldas.

-"¿Qué fue?"

Lana se dio la vuelta y lo miro con sinceridad y tranquila.

-"Pedí que ella te ame"

Una mirada de extrañeza cruzo por el rostro de Clark, ella regreso la vista al cielo y suspiro enamorada.

-"Lo único que quiero es que ella te ame, que sepa lo importante que eres… Y que te haga feliz"

Se acerco nuevamente a él.

-"Clark lo único que quiero es verte feliz, quiero que Lois te ame tanto o más que lo que tú la amas"

Clark sonrió aliviado, Lana se acerco y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-"Tengo que irme"

Se dirigió a las escaleras y lo vio desde ahí.

-"Adiós Clark"

-"Adiós Lana"

Era sincero, y él lo supo, sonrió, y regreso a la ventana, ella lo miro por un rato, y antes de bajar las escaleras pronuncio una última frase.

-"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, Clark"

-"Feliz Aniversario"

Cometo con una bellísima sonrisa, Lana se sintió tan bien solo con contemplarla.

-"Feliz Aniversario"

Bajo y llego hasta la puerta del granero, y se sintió tan bien, él estaría bien y eso la hacía feliz.


End file.
